mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 1113 - Il Natale Che Quasi Non Fu
This article is a stub. For details on how to fill in information, see Sample MST3K Episode Listing. The movie Santa Claus asks an attorney to help him thwart the machinations of a cruel landowner who wants to ruin Christmas. * The English language title for this film is The Christmas That Almost Wasn't. * Joel mentioned the movie in one of his riffs during The Day the Earth Froze. The episode Host segments Prologue: It's Christmas on the SOL and Jonah's trying to spread some cheer to the Bots with Christmas carols. Segment One: Kinga is still anticipating her marriage to Jonah. For the Invention Exchange, Jonah offers the "Re-Gifter", a box within a box for those who like to keep on giving. Kinga's "Humbug FM" takes the holiday love out of the airwaves by replacing Christmas music with excruciating noise. Segment Two: Jonah and the Bots take a hard, critical look at Santa Claus's outdated toy-manufacturing methods. Segment Three: Fearing that they'll come to life and attack them, the Bots get Jonah to confront the film's creepy-looking toys. Segment Four: Jonah and the Bots are visited by Santa Claus, who has to deal with having custody of the infantile Mr. Whipple in addition to his usual holiday work. Segment Five: Similar to the movie, Jonah, the Bots, and the Mads open their presents to incredibly-stilted frame-by-frame scene progression. Stinger: Santa and Mr. Whipple enjoy a loud and hearty laugh as they practice for meeting kids in the department store. Callbacks * "Can't we get beyond Thunderdome?" (''Laserblast'') * The Skeleton Crew plays "A Patrick Swayze Christmas" during breaks and the credits. (Santa Claus Conquers the Martians) Obscure references * "Santa jumped into the protoype of one of the first platformers!" :A is a type of video game that involves moving around an area mainly by running and jumping on platforms, similar to how Santa jumps from rooftop to rooftop during the opening cartoon sequence. The Super Mario Bros. ''and ''Sonic the Hedgehog series are well-known examples. * "Santa found the warp pipe to Level 9!" :Another reference to Super Mario Bros., where the characters could get to new areas and levels by entering giant pipes. *''"Doctor Who!"'' :Doctor Who is a BBC-produced science fiction series that follows the adventures of , a time traveler, and his companions. The Doctor is from a race of humanoid aliens who can "regenerate" when their current body becomes especially aged or injured, resulting in multiple performers having played the role. Tom Baker is the actor most associated with the role, having portrayed the character 1975-1981. His most distinctive trait is the comically long scarf he wore almost everywhere. * "I will gladly pay you Tuesday for a hamburger today." :Catchphrase of 's hamburger-mooching friend, . * "The Trulov! My, she was yar!" : Paraphrased dialogue from the movie , where Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn's characters discuss a boat he bought her as a wedding present. "Yar" is a nautical term for a vessel that handles easily. *"On the right, we see Trumbo, the drowsy, blacklisted Dumbo." : was a Hollywood screenwriter who was blacklisted for several years during the "Red Scare" of the 1950s. * "And next to him is Scottish millionaire fowl, Scudge McDunk." :Irascible Scottish miser is the uncle of cartoon legend (his younger sister Hortense is Donald's mother). He appeared, often alongside his nephew, in numerous comic book stories and is one of the main characters of the two cartoon series. *''"Omar comin!"'' : On the television show The Wire, feared gangster Omar Little would announce his presence by loudly whistling "The Farmer in the Dell." Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast * Joel Hodgson - Santa Claus * Elliott Kalan - Mr. Whipple MST3K crew *Directed by Joel Hodgson & Robert Cohen Production Goofs Video releases Gallery References Category:Season 11 Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Joel Hodgson Category:G-rated movies Category:Italian Films Category:Christmas themed movies Category:Film adaptations